


Status Quo

by starchitect



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Angst, F/M, Jealousy, Pining, idk brain just went brrrrrr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starchitect/pseuds/starchitect
Summary: He’s not going to deny it. He’s jealous. Melia has this tight-knit group of friends that she talks with, that shelaughswith, and Shulk isn’t one of them.He wishes he was.
Relationships: Melia Ancient | Melia Antiqua/Shulk
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Status Quo

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh I really don't have context for this, just pretend that Melia has some close friends in Alcamoth okay

It hurts, sometimes. It hurts to look at her.

Shulk watches her from afar, he sees when she smiles and he hears her when she talks. She’s always on his mind.

And it hurts because he’s not there with her.

It’s the worst whenever Melia laughs. She gets this twinkle in her eye that’s like the stars above Eryth Sea at night, and she sparkles. Then her lips part just slightly, and she hovers a hand over her mouth as her giggles ring throughout the air. It’s amazing. And every time it happens, Shulk frowns and turns away because it’s not him that’s making her laugh.

It’s not him. It’s never him. Sometimes he thinks it never will be. She’s never going to look at him the way she looks at everyone else she talks to, and Shulk hates it. Every part of him wishes that he was as close to her as her other half-Homs friends from Alcamoth are, but he’s not. She met them first, so of course they’re going to know her better. They probably know things about her that she’s never told him, and he’s  _ jealous _ of that.

He’s not going to deny it. He’s jealous. Melia has this tight-knit group of friends that she talks with, that she  _ laughs _ with, and Shulk isn’t one of them.

He wishes he was.

Sometimes he sees them on either side of her as they walk the busy streets. Melia holds their hands in hers, smiling and sparkling. Sometimes she rests her head on one of their shoulders, and that always puts an awful twinge in his chest.

Shulk’s heart aches every time he sees her. He’s painfully jealous of all the attention and affection she constantly showers her friends with, and even as his friendship with her has become deeper, it hasn’t gotten easier. Sometimes he wishes they were the only two people in the world. She would weave their fingers together and rest her head on his shoulder, and he would be all too happy to lean into her touch. Her starry blue eyes would twinkle when she laughs, like they always do, and perhaps her cheeks would turn slightly pink.

Shulk would have her all to himself. There wouldn’t be anyone else to share her attention with. It would just be the two of them.

But deep down, he knows that would never happen. Melia would never even consider it.

And so, he continues to watch as she laughs among her friends. It doesn’t stop hurting.

**Author's Note:**

> heh. 420 words


End file.
